


Tiny Snails

by sugarpine



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, College, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, They love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpine/pseuds/sugarpine
Summary: Link felt nervous. Unhinged. Reckless. Which was no good. Absolutely no good. He writhed beneath Rhett in a last ditch effort to escape, but he remained pinned. So this was it.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Tiny Snails

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my lovely friend. I truly don’t know what I would do without her, she is my security blanket and my trustworthy guide when I need one. Thank you for making me more informed, educated, and connected. I appreciate you so much, S. Love you.

“I need you to get up, man.” 

It was a simple request, but it had Rhett beaming into the floor of their dark dorm room. The lack of light from the outside world seemed to make Rhett feel capable of anything. 

It made Link feel nervous. Unhinged. Reckless. Which was no good. Absolutely no good. He writhed beneath Rhett in a last ditch effort to escape, but he remained pinned. So this was it. 

With a grunt and a shift, Rhett repositioned himself against Link, revisiting the position that had sent Link into a state of panic exactly eight days ago. The position that gave him the strength to buck Rhett off of his back, frantically gather his shower supplies, leave his best friend sitting cross-legged on the floor, and practically jog through the hallway with an aching hard-on. 

The position that he had been craving for eight days since then. 

“Don’t wanna,” Rhett almost whispered. “You gonna run this time?” 

Link’s cheeks burned and he memorized the feeling of Rhett’s groin pressed against the small of his back. He didn’t have to wonder if Rhett was as turned on as he was. He could feel it. 

“Maybe I will,” Link teased, but the way that he wiggled his hips told Rhett that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

Rhett lifted his head from where it was resting against Link’s ear and squinted at the door from across the room. Locked. 

With that extra bit of reassurance, he ground down against Link’s back, letting a sound escape from his throat that should have embarrassed him. 

They had never taken it this far, and Link was rightfully terrified. He was also unbelievably hard. 

“That feel nice?” Link asked in response to Rhett’s uncontrollable sounds of pleasure and relief that Link was finally letting him do this. 

Instead of using words, Rhett shifted his body lower, grinding against the brunette’s bottom slowly and with purpose, wanting to make this moment count, because God knew that he wouldn’t be able to make this moment last. 

Link thought to himself that the feeling of Rhett’s hard cock against his ass should feel strange, maybe even unsettling, but as the minutes of slow and careful movement continued, the more he began to learn about his own body. 

For example, every time Rhett whimpered, Link felt more wetness on his inner thigh inside of his red Umbro shorts. 

He wasn’t getting enough friction, and if he couldn’t reposition his leaking erection soon, he was positive that he would lose his mind. But so help him, he was not about to suggest that they change positions. In fact, he silently hoped that Rhett would finish as soon as possible, before they had a chance to experiment further. 

As it turned out, he wouldn’t be so lucky. 

With an exaggerated groan, Rhett lifted himself onto his hands and knees, looming over Link’s warm and buzzing body. 

“Can you roll over, bo?” Rhett pressed his luck. “I wanna see you.” 

Link didn’t move right away. Instead, he closed his eyes so tightly that he could see white spots, wishing silently that he could be braver for his friend in this moment. After all, Rhett was always brave for him. 

“I dunno,” Link mumbled into his forearm. 

Rhett ran his fingers through Link’s short hair and watched as they traveled through the dark meadow of fluff. Link whirred from the touch. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” Rhett promised as he nestled a strong hand beneath Link’s left side and began to flip him over. “It’ll feel good.” 

_What will feel good?_ Link wondered as he rolled over in defeat, his cock pitching a tent in the thin fabric that separated him from his best friend, the person who he trusted with his life. 

Link allowed himself to be taken over by the pleasure that Rhett was now giving him with his mouth. Delicate kisses to his forehead, which no one had ever done to him before. Well, no one other than his mama. He felt so adored that he was unable to protest when Rhett pulled his shirt up and over his head and threw it onto the bottom bunk. In an instant, his lips were back on the boy beneath him. 

Rhett peppered kisses all over Link’s face as if he was trying to plant freckles into his skin. Freckles that Rhett apparently wanted to adorn his neck as well. And his collarbones. And his nipples. Link arched his back, desperately withholding moans as Rhett’s tongue danced across his chest. 

“You can make noises,” Rhett reassured him. “I wanna hear you.” 

“You want a lot of things, don’t you?” Link responded through a relaxed smile. 

Rhett hummed. “Yeah.” 

The kisses traveled lower as soon as Rhett continued his attack of affection. Link allowed himself to groan when Rhett’s warm tongue replaced his lips again, leaving trails of dampness on his belly that sent shivers down his spine as they cooled, as if a herd of tiny snails had made the treacherous journey across his torso. 

Link was suddenly angry that he had denied them of this for so long. What was so wrong with what they were doing? Harmless friction, careful kisses, soft sounds escaping from the same mouths that told each other jokes and stories. He had been worried about something so flawless, and he wanted to kick himself for it. 

His thoughts were interrupted by four fingers hooking into the elastic band on both sides of his shorts, and the fear returned. 

“Woah.” Link lifted his head and grabbed Rhett’s right hand, pulling it away quickly and causing the elastic to snap back into place against his skin. “Not that.” 

“How come?” Rhett twisted his hand to escape from Link’s grip. “I said it’d feel good. Well, maybe. If I can do it right.” 

Link was in disbelief, completely speechless. He should sit up, bring his knees to his chest, and tell Rhett that this was a bad idea. Instead, he felt the overwhelming need to touch himself. To let Rhett touch him. 

Plowing through Link’s silence, Rhett returned his right hand to Link’s shorts and hesitantly pulled them down about an inch. He waited. 

“This alright?” Rhett asked. 

Link didn’t answer, his arm was draped over his face now. Rhett bent down and kissed Link’s hip bone. 

Another inch, and there was more undiscovered skin and the first bit of dark hair peeking out of the waistband for Rhett to admire. 

“Link?” 

More silence and uneven breathing. 

“Link, if you want me to stop, tell me,” Rhett said assertively as he tugged on the fabric again. 

Nothing. 

Desperate to get Link’s approval, Rhett moved his hand to the front of Link’s shorts and grabbed his length tightly, almost gasping at the feeling of it. He felt his own dick jump. Link inhaled deeply. 

He stroked his best friend once. Twice. A dozen times. Each slow pass bringing Link closer to his breaking point. Rhett was unbelievably hard. 

“Rhett,” Link moaned, and it was the most beautiful thing Rhett had ever heard. 

He was unsure whether or not that was permission, but he was unable to wait any longer. In one swift motion, Rhett slid Link’s shorts and boxers off and threw them over his shoulder. He immediately leaned forward and took Link’s face in his hands, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“You’re perfect,” he admitted to the ocean that exists inside of Link’s eyes. Rhett attempted to make him feel as comfortable as possible, not wanting to look at his nakedness right away. Not needing to look at him to know that what he said was true. 

Rhett moved closer and pressed his lips against Link’s. Not for the first time, but for the first time like this, and it made Link lift his hips in search of contact. Rhett got the hint, and began his slow descent. Kissing. Licking. Smiling as he went. 

Link’s eyes were already closed when Rhett wrapped a hand around his cock, shuddering at the unfamiliar sensation of having another person’s hand on him. It was much different. It was so much better. It was so wrong. 

He felt like he could come already. 

“This okay?” Rhett asked sincerely as he circled the dripping head with his thumb. 

_No,_ Link thought. _This is not okay. You’re Rhett._

“Link!” Rhett was getting frustrated. “Damn it.” 

He stroked him faster, twisting his wrist on every other pass, reaching for Link’s hand with his free one. He squeezed hard as soon as their fingers interlocked. Link moaned loudly. 

“Does this feel good?” Rhett was asking him, leaning down to kiss his stomach, keeping his strokes steady. 

“Yes,” Link was barely able to admit it, but it was the truth. “So good,” he clenched the fist that Rhett wasn’t holding. “So, so good.” 

Finally given the confidence that he needed, Rhett ran his tongue up the underside of Link’s dick. As he got to the tip and collected the wetness that had gathered there, he was rewarded with a sharp inhale and a guttural exhale. Both sounds went straight to his own cock, and he moaned as if he were the one getting his first blow job. 

He hung onto every breath that Link took as he attempted to process the taste of precum. It was so salty, he almost felt like gagging. He forced himself to ignore the taste and the texture, taking Link into his mouth this time, just enough to practice sucking. Link was leaking like crazy. 

Rhett was unable to stop himself from gagging, and he laughed as he released Link from his mouth. “Sorry, it’s a weird taste.” 

“You sure I’m not just too big?” Link managed to say between breaths, finally opening his eyes to look at Rhett. He really did love him, he could feel it in his arms and his chest when they made eye contact. Maybe this wasn’t wrong. 

“Man,” Rhett laughed. “I had like... one inch in at most. Shut up.” 

“Only eight more inches to go then,” Link said in a tone that was far too serious. 

“You can’t say shit like that when I’m literally holding it in my hand.” Rhett emphasized his point with a long, tight stroke. Link whimpered. 

“Fine,” he gasped before closing his eyes again and letting his head fall back. “_Seven_ more inches.” 

Rhett almost didn’t have enough time to roll his eyes before he wrapped his lips around Link again. Getting used to the salty slick, he pushed himself farther down the shaft, trying his hardest not to use his teeth. 

It was a lot more difficult than he had anticipated, but Link seemed to be experiencing absolute bliss. His hips bucked into Rhett’s mouth subtly, despite his best efforts to stay still. Rhett held onto every gasp and moan that left Link’s mouth, and for a few moments, he wondered if it was possible to come untouched. He palmed himself roughly through his shorts as he moved his other hand to the base of Link’s cock where his mouth couldn’t reach. Link’s reaction was almost violent. 

“Oh my God! Oh...” Link was trying to be quiet, he really was. “That’s so good. So good.” 

Rhett moaned around Link, sending vibrations through his cock and causing him to thrust into Rhett’s throat. He choked and his eyes watered. 

“Sorry, sorry. Sorry.” Link was rambling, absolutely past the point of shame and doubt. He had never felt so warm. 

Rhett reached past his own elastic waistband and slid his hand into his boxers, grabbing himself as if he would never get to touch himself again. He desperately wished that Link would come. Soon. 

“You touchin’ yourself?” Link asked, almost innocently. Rhett almost lost it at those words. “That’s good, Rhett. That’s good. Love you so much.” 

Rhett doubled his efforts, taking Link into his mouth even deeper. Faster. Link seemed to like it fast. He hollowed his cheeks and flattened his tongue against the underside, moving it in a sweeping motion. Link’s hand flew to Rhett’s buzzed hair, searching for something to grab onto and finding nothing. He whined. Rhett felt like he was dangerously close. 

“Rhett!” Link lifted his head to find the vibrant forest that grows within his friend’s eyes. “I’m close, real close. Really close.” 

Rhett nodded, sucking harder to keep from laughing at Link’s frantic warning. His hand moved faster, twisting slightly. More salty fluid coated his tongue. He gagged again. 

“Move, Rhett.” Link was gasping, exploring his own body with his hands. “I’m gonna come, move.” 

Rhett didn’t move, he actually hadn’t thought about this part. Where was he supposed to let Link come? Definitely not on his clothes. Or the floor. He braced himself, not knowing what to expect. 

“Fuck. Oh!” Link almost yelled, finally spilling into Rhett’s mouth, head thrown back, waves of pleasure pulsing through his body as his orgasm crashed into him harder than it ever had before. For a second or two, he thought he could have died. 

Rhett also felt like he could have died, choking on Link’s release as he tried to swallow it, not wanting to make a mess. It dripped from his mouth, down his chin, into the fine curls at the base of his cock. He realized that he was gripping his own length so hard, it was almost painful. 

Link’s chest rose and fell, faint whimpers mixed with ragged breath accompanied the aftershocks and the feeling of too much stimulation from Rhett’s mouth that was still holding him. 

Rhett slid Link out of his mouth and licked his lips, trying not to gag again. He would get used to the taste and texture. If he was lucky. 

For a minute or two, both young men were silent. Rhett rested his head on Link’s thigh and Link stared at the white ceiling. At the same time, they both acknowledged that it was raining. 

“Can you kiss me?” Link’s voice cut through the space that seemed to be thick and humid, even in their air-conditioned dorm room. 

Rhett found Link’s lips and kissed him deeply, lovingly, with promise. Link melted into the hand that fit against his cheek. 

When they pulled apart, Link was biting his bottom lip, looking at Rhett in a way that reminded him how hard he still was. How wet he felt. 

Link’s hand brushed Rhett’s arm and grabbed his lean muscle. “Lemme touch you, I want to.” 

Rhett shifted up Link’s body, accommodating the height difference, and Link wasted no time slipping his hand beneath the layers of fabric, coming into contact with the leaking head and letting out a gentle gasp. 

Wrapping his hand around Rhett’s cock, Link swore that he could get hard again. “Gosh,” he began, but didn’t continue. 

“You got no idea how close I am,” Rhett told him, their lips centimeters away from each other. 

“Okay, good,” Link encouraged, tightening his grip and stroking with reason, wanting to see Rhett’s face when he tipped over the edge. “You made me feel so good, come on.” 

Rhett’s orgasm approached smoother, less frantically, but it hit him just as hard. He came into Link’s hand, moaning softly and burying his face between Link’s shoulder and jaw. 

The rain had gotten louder, and thunder rumbled miles away. When they lived at home, a storm like this meant a day indoors. Back then, it was inconvenient and frustrating. Now, being trapped inside didn’t seem too bad. Rhett began to fall asleep on Link’s chest, missing the smell of the wet forest foliage and the muddy river. 

“Mmm, Link,” Rhett slurred. 

“Huh?” his reply made it sound like he was also extremely close to falling asleep. 

“We should go to the river again soon,” Rhett paused, smiled against Link’s warm, tan skin. “Visit the rocks, tell ‘em we were finally brave enough.” 

Link kissed the top of Rhett’s head. “Yeah.” His eyelids became heavy and his voice was just above a whisper. “I’m sure they’d love to hear it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first explicit work, hopefully you enjoyed. Thank you for reading.


End file.
